


Rogue's Spooktober's mission

by AzraelOverlord



Series: Rogue [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelOverlord/pseuds/AzraelOverlord
Summary: Rogue and the gang decorated the apartment for the upcoming Halloween and planned to spend it by lazing and relaxing at home. But her friends have a different idea.





	1. Witch has plans with Rogue

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to go with the flow and write a little something that includes Rogue and Halloween. She needed a good motivation so I came up with this. The main story will be getting chapters too.

“Roooogueee,” a whispering voice that echoes like it’s coming from miles away, “Waaakeee uuup.”

Rogue pulls the blanket over her head and grumbles, “Knock it off. 5 more minutes.”

“Rooooguueeee,” the voice calls again and gets louder, “Waaakeee uuuup.”

“Bloody ‘ell,” Rogue curses and shoots upright, while flipping the blanket off. “I told you to shut…” and looks around the room, “it?” But can’t find the source of the voice and there are two people with whom she went to sleep with, missing. Usually, they all wake together and cuddle for a bit before getting up. The doors squeak as they open a crack. A small piece of paper comes flying in and something rustles on the other side after that everything goes quiet. Eerily quiet, Rogue notes. 

“Em? Ame? Where are you guys?” she sits on the edge of the bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, not really caring about the voice or the doors. But no one answers. That causes Rogue some concern but not enough to be really bothered by it, “Meh. They could just be outside.” So she gets up, throws on a shirt and a pair sweatpants and starts walking towards the doors. But merely two steps towards her destination she steps on that piece of paper that came flying in, “Oh, right.” She steps off of it and picks it up. One side is blank but when she flips it around her eyes go wide when she reads the message written in dark red color.

_“Hello, Rogue,_

_Your girlfriend is in my possession now. I have cast a spell on her that will slowly but surely turn her into another of my Servants. Should you want to rescue her you have time until midnight tonight. The location where I have taken her will be revealed to you if you can solve my many riddles and deduce clues that they reveal._

_The Witch of the Wild”_

Rogue’s blood boils and she almost goes ballistic but something in the message catches her attention for long enough for her to stay calm. She reads it again, “The Witch of the Wild,” she reads that part out loud then starts thinking, “Where did I hear that name before?” She leaves the room, eyes riveted to the piece of paper in her hand and starts to head towards the kitchen. “Damn,” she exhales, “We really did pull all the stops for the decoration this year.” She comments as her sight flicks from the paper to various spooky decoration around the room. Fake spider web here, a skull with glowing eyes there, toy bats hanging from the ceiling and that medieval statue, “Where did we get that ghostly knight armor again?”, she wonders as she continues towards the kitchen. Taking the first step into it, something clicks in her head, “Hold on just mo’!” and she turns on the spot and runs back to the living room. “We didn’t get no statue.” She slows down to a walk and heads towards it. She stops right in front of it and starts inspecting it up close. “Hmmm,” she hums and taps her chin as she narrows her eyes and looks into every detail of it. “Hmmmm”, she hums again only louder and leans now to the right then to the left. Then she goes still in front of it again and crosses her arms. A smile slowly creeps on her face, “You cheeky gits.” she comments then, “Hi Fareeha,” greets the person inside the armor.

“I know not of this Fareeha you talk about,” the statue’s head moves to look at Rogue, “I am merely a Dullahan, who was sent to provide you with a means of transportation.” And tells her with a deep and ghostly voice.

“Sent by who?” Rogue asks with a cocky voice, eyes narrowed, her posture stoic, “And to take _me_ where?”

“My Master’s identity,” the Dullahan answers, “is of no concern of yours. But do hurry and get ready. I believe you are on the clock.”

“Alright,” Rogue nods and turns around to head back to her room. She will need a change of clothes, it would seem. “Dullahan was it? Wait for me on the balcony.” she points to it with her arm as she walks towards the bedroom and she can hear them starting to walk towards it. Armor clinging as the plates hit each other. ‘ _They really pulled off all the stops._ ’ Rogue thinks as she starts rummaging through her closet for something that would fit the mission she was given. Something blue in the back catches her attention, “Oh, they didn’t.” she smiles as she pulls out her old Overwatch uniform. “And the pistols too,” she comments as her uniform came with her old blocky pistols. “Haven’t seen these babies for a while now.” She takes them in her hands and flips them On, so they start getting powered by her accelerator, but a small screen on the back reads that they are locked on stun only. She gets dressed then gives herself a look over in the mirror, “Damn, I still rock this uniform.” She finger pistols her reflection, “Cheers love. The cavalry is here.” Then chuckles as her mind takes her down the memory lane and she remembers the time she was blinking around Row with Reinhardt, Torbjorn, and Mercy in tow. “Of bloody course!” she quips as she connects a few dots, “Angie dressed as a Witch one Halloween.” Rogue then walks out of her room and heads for the balcony where she can see the Dullahan doing the checks on her boosters. “Heya,” she greets her as she joins her.

“Hel-” the Dullahan tries to greet her back but the words die in her throat when she sees Rogue. “Wow.” she exhales, “I saw pictures, but seeing you like this in the flesh. You look amazing.”

“Heh, thanks.” Rogue’s face gets a bit warmer from such an honest compliment. “But you are breaking the character here a bit.” she shoots her a wink.

“Khm,” the Dullahan clears her throat then continues with her ghastly voice, “Excuse me. Are you ready?”

“Agent Tracer,” Rogue straightens her back and salutes Dullahan, “Reporting for duty.”


	2. The Witch's Cove Gibraltar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent is flown to the Witch's Cove by the Dullahan where she hits her first snag. The doors that lead inside.

The Dullahan loaded the Agent in a princess carry and took off for the very core of Witch’s domain. Its name, Witch’s Cove Gibraltar was only whispered among the very bravest of souls, for many ventured there but none returned. The place of many legends and scary stories which one tells around a campfire. They mention a massive beast that unleashes a roar that makes your blood freeze in veins, ghastly gunslinger of a bygone era that never miss, undying countess that still hunts their favorite prey, a cursed metalsmith that can’t drop his hammer and keeps hammering at anything they spot that are guarded by a big dark knight and his squire. And if one by some miracle manages to get through them all they are faced with the strongest opponent. The Witch herself who roams her halls with many strange devices that are powered by her magic.

Dullahan drops the Agent at the massive entrance to the cove, “We have arrived. Good luck.” She wishes her then takes off and is soon gone out of sight. Agent waves after her, then turned to face the doors, “Alright,” she nods to herself as she walks closer but as she can’t see any way to open them she stops and starts looking around, “Well, how do get in?”

“Keh, keh, keh,” an older woman suddenly cackles and Agent jumps from being startled then pulls out her pistols and aims at her. “Child,” the wrinkled and hunched granny walks out of the shadows she was hiding in and waves at the Agent that she is no threat to her and when Agent lowers her weapons she continues, “Do you seek to enter the Witch’s Cove?”

‘ _Holy crap, Cap. You scared the wits out of me with that getup._ ’ The Agent thinks to herself as she nods when she takes in Ana’s costume, “I do.” Ana pulled an old torn dark coat with a hood over some baggy clothing that has more patches on them than original cloth. Has a club for a walking stick and someone did a great job with her makeup and her eye patch has a purple glowing light in the center of it.

“Keh, keh, keh,” she cackles again and wobbles closer to the Agent, “Then answer me this and I’ll show you the way: _I can bring tears to your eyes; resurrect the dead, make you smile, and reverse time. I form in an instant but I last a lifetime. What am I?_ ”

“Hmm,” Agent hums, as she looks upwards, thinking of the answer. ‘ _I heard this before._ ’ she thinks as she racks her brain the slams her fist into her palm, “Got it!” ‘ _Was one of the riddles Winston asked me while I was still in that chamber and he was still working on the accelerator._ ’ She looks at the old woman, “It’s a _memory_.”

“Correct you are my child,” the old woman smiles, “Now to enter the Cove,” she waves the Agent to lean closer so she can whisper in her ear, “Yell this on top of your lungs: _Angela! Your room is not as soundproof as you think._ ”

Agent first facepalms, knowing full well what Ana means by that, then looked at her, “You sure this is right?”

She shoots her a wink then whispers, “Help an old woman have some fun.” then turns to look at the doors.

Agent shrugs, “Okay,” then faced the doors too. She inhales deeply to fill her lungs with as much air as she can fit then screams as loudly as she can, “ANGELA! YOUR ROOM IS NOT AS SOUNDPROOF AS YOU THINK!!!”

“Ana!!! Mom!!!” two voices yell back almost in sync from deeper inside the Cove but the person they are mentioning only cackles again, “Keh, keh, keh.” and returns to the shadows she came from. But it would seem that it worked as the big door rumbles and begins to slide open only to reveal a very spacious room that is dominated by a big wreck of an aircraft. Surely another failed experiment of the Witch. On each side, candles are lit that shine their weak light over the room and reveal a place that is called Deserted Hangar. Our Agent bravely steps inside but as she is through the doorway, the doors slammed close and the candles are blown off. The Agent is not bothered as her cybernetic eyes quickly switches to night vision but she still waits until her natural one adjusts to the low light too. She was nearly ready to move on when somewhere from behind the wreck something grumbles and starts closing in with heavy steps. ‘ _Here we go_ ,’ she thinks and pulls out her pistols, ready to blink away or engage the unknown that is approaching her.


	3. The Agent and the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Agent is faced with her first challenge inside the Cove. A mighty Beast challenges her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting any new chapters past few days but I will make up for it today. So after this one, two more are coming. ;)

A roar thunders through the Hangar and the Beast comes flying from above aiming straight for the Agent. She blinks backward and she is backed against the closed doors while keeping her pistols trained on the Beast.

But instead of pressing on with its attack the Beast turns on the lights on its shoulders and looks at the Agent with apologetic eyes, “I’m sorry Rogue,” it walks towards her with slow steps, “Are you hurt? I landed a bit close.”

She chuckles and holsters her pistols, “Nah,” she waves him off, “I’m okay big guy. And your landing was right on target.” Then turns on the lights on her shoulders to illuminate Winston. “Wow!” her eyes go wide from surprise when she sees Winston’s costume. Somebody did an awesome job with his makeup that makes his face look like its badly scarred and even some bone is showing. Rest of him is missing fur here and there and there are deep gashes all over his body. His jump pack was decorated in a way that it looks like it’s a pair of tree logs for thrusters and they are powered from a cauldron that he wears on his back. His Tesla Cannon was replaced by a big club that only he and maybe Reinhardt could wield. Truly a Beast that haunts a Deserted Hangar. “Very spooky mate.” Agent walks closer in and takes a closer look at his costume, “I wouldn’t want to run into you looking like that in some forest at night.”

“Ha ha,” Winston chuckles with a nod, “Boo!” and jokingly spooks the Agent. 

“Uuu, scary.” Agent mocks being frightened to play along with her friend for a bit then asks, “What now? We fight or do you have something else for me to do?”

“No, no,” Winston shakes his head, “No fighting.” Then while turning and pointing to the top of the Wreck, “We race.” He looks back at the Agent before continuing, “Goal is behind the Wreck but there is a checkpoint you must pass through on top of it. You win, you can go on. You lose, you still go on but your pistols stay with me.”

“Then I better win,” Agent winks, “Got a feeling I might need my pistols.”

“Right,” Winston nods and walks next to the Agent and turns to face in the direction of the Wreck, “Ready?”

“Born.” Agent replies with a firm voice, already tracing the path she will take with her sight.

Winston lowers to get ready for a jump then starts the countdown, “Ready, Set, GO!” and they are off. Winston jumping towards the top of the Wreck while the Agent blinks to her right to a flight of stairs that lead to a catwalk from where she can jump on the Wreck too. Winston beats the Agent through the checkpoint and is already jumping downwards towards the goal but she doesn’t give up so easily and blinks through it and right at Winston. She is hot on his heels when he leaves the Wreck but then an idea strikes her and she blinks on top of his shoulders and using him as a jump pad she pushes off and flies through the Goal head first only to do a forward flip and land on her feet in the last moment. 

“I win!” she cheers with a face wide smile, arms outstretched while turning around to look at Winston, who landed through the Goal soon after her.

“Yes, you did,” Winston gently smiles and wraps his little friend in a bear hug when he couldn’t help himself as he saw the old cheerful smile on her. One that he missed so much. 

“He he,” Agent chuckles as she returns the hug, feeling quite happy to be wrapped in a hug by him, “That jumping off your shoulder was just like old times, wasn’t it, big guy?”

“It was, yes.” His voice rumbles above her. Before continuing her lightly squeezes his hug, “Please Rogue,” he pleads, “Don’t lose Lena.”

“Oh, big guy,” she nuzzles into his fur, “Can’t promise anything, but I’ll try not to, okay?”

He releases her and takes a step back to look at her, “Good enough for me.” He nods smiling, then points to the smaller doors that lead deeper inside the Cove, “That’s your way forward. Good luck.”

She turns to look then looks back at him and nods, “Thanks,” and takes off towards the doors wondering what the Witch has in store of her next. When she is through the door she keeps running and nearly bumps into something big and black. “Woah!” she quips and blinks backward pulling out her pistols and takes aim.


	4. Dark Knight and his Squire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Agent presses further into the Cove only to be stopped by a large Knight clad in black. But he is not alone. Will she prevail in their challenge as well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, guys. The last one of the three will be posted a bit later. Hope you like it so far.

“You shall not pass!” the Dark Knight, clad in spiky black armor with a big red glowing mouth on his chest and a glowing view slit in his black and also spikey helmet shouts and deploys his wide red barrier with a large black axe in his other arm.

She blinks behind him and sprays his back over her shoulder only to lean backward when a red glowing tip of a club flails just inches in front of her face. “He is not alone,” the knight’s Squire, clad in similar black armor, its face covered with a helm that emits a red glow from the viewing slit, growls.

‘ _Finally, a warm-up._ ’ Agent thinks, grinning, as she blinks to a safe distance and spins around to face them. The Knight and his Squire now stand next to each other facing her. They both challenge her with their fingers, their weapons on their shoulders. The Agent shrugs and runs towards the Knight, leaning out of the flail’s way when it came flying then blinks to close the distance faster and falls on her knees to dodge the Knight’s axe that came swinging horizontally and slides between his legs only to stop herself mid turning and jump on his back. When his arm came for a grab, she leaps off towards his Squire and kicks them in the head, causing them to stagger. She doesn’t give them time to regain their footing and swings her leg at theirs to trip them completely. When they crash at the floor, the armor clatters but the Agent needs to blink away before she can finish them off as the Knight’s axe came swinging to assist their Squire. It only hits the empty floor with the Agent gone and behind their back already. She leaps at him and sticks one of her bombs on the Knight’s back. Their power dialed down so they won’t do any real damage but he will definitely feel it. It goes off and the Knight kneels next to his fallen Squire, “Enough.” He stops the Agent with a raised arm, “You have proven yourself, young warrior.” 

She stops, holsters her pistols then walks closer, “Here,” and offers the Knight a helping hand of getting back on his feet. 

“Thank you,” he takes the offered hand and gets up, not really putting any of his weight on it. They both help his Squire on her feet too, who nods her head and takes off her helmet, “Damn, Rogue,” she smiles and fixes some of her loose hair behind her ear, looking at the Agent, “You kick like a horse.”

“Sorry,” Agent scratches the back of her head, “But I was itching for a good fight and I know you two can take a punch or two.” She then flicks her sight over their armors, “Nice gear, by the way.” She smiles as she takes their get up in, “Perfect for night ops,” then looks at Brigitte, “Your work?”

“Armor and my club, yes” she nods, then points towards Reinhardt’s axe with her thumb, “But my dad made the axe.”

Reinhardt takes off his helm too and smiles at the Agent, “I will definitely feel the bomb you stuck on my back.”

“Heh,” she and Brigitte chuckle, “Only way I figured I could bring you down. And,” she smiles and shoots Reinhardt a wink, “I’m sure Ana will be able to help you with any back pain.” That causes Brigitte to start laughing and him to cough while blushing. When they had their fun for a few moments Reinhardt clears his throat and steps to the side, his arm pointing further down the hall and Brigitte joins him at his side, “You may pass, young warrior, but before you go, heed my warning. Many perils lie in wake of your path but stay true to yourself and I am sure you can overcome them.”

“Thanks, mate,” she nods, understanding the double meaning in Reinhardt’s words and walks forward leaving the two behind. She turns a corner only to hear someone hammering away at some metal.


	5. The Viking smith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Agent follows the noise of the hammer to a Workshop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, but some stuff kept me busy. I will finish this tonight. I promise.

The Agent carefully approaches the noise of hammer striking the metal, pistols ready, steps silent. As she is sneaking closer she hears something else over the hammering, “Is he singing?”

“ _Dragonborn, Dragonborn, by his honor is sworn,  
To keep evil forever at bay!_

_And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph’s shout,  
Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!_

_Hearken now, sons of snow, to an age, long ago,  
And the tale, boldly told, of the one!_

_Who was kin to both wyrm, and the races of man,  
With a power to rival the sun!_” the Viking strained his vocal cords to their limits as he sang his heart out while working.

The Agent not really knowing what to make of it kept herself on guard and banged on the Workshop’s doors with her fist. She managed to get the small man’s attention and he stopped working and singing. Agent’s eyes followed the Viking’s arm as it slowly lowered the hammer the workbench. He put it on the workbench right next to a war axe and when his hand hovered over its hilt for a moment the Agent aimed her pistols at him. But he decides against it and simply steps off the stump he was standing on while working. “Haaa,” he exhaled slowly while turning to look at the Agent, “Another youngling tempts their fate.” He waves his clawed arm at the Agent and tells her, “Now girlie, if you could lower those, I don’t intend to fight you.” when she was still keeping her sights trained on him. “Come, come,” he invites her towards a desk, “I have a different kind of challenge for you.” and gesture for her to take a seat while sitting down on one end of the table.

The Agent holstered her pistols and with slow steps approached the desk, ‘This could still be a trap,’ she thinks as she keeps a close eye on the Viking, ‘He was always a tricky one.’ She reaches the desk and pulls out a chair opposite side of the Viking then sits in it. 

“Fancy a drink?” the Viking wiggles a horn-shaped container with some liquid in it, “It’s mead.”

“Only mead?” the Agent asks, smirking and leans on the backrest, arms crossed.

“Ha!” the Viking slams his clawed hand against the desk, “A careful one. Good, good.” he nods, “But yes, it’s only mead.” And then pours two glasses of it and slides one across the desk where the Agent grabs it. “Bottoms up!” he cheers and downs it all in one go. 

Seeing him drink it the Agent does the same. “Paaah!” she exhales when she slams the glass against the desk, “Strong stuff you got there. Care to give me a bottle or two of it after this is over?”

“Sure,” he nods, “Got a whole case of it. This year’s brew. But,” he gets serious and points his claw towards the Agent, “your task first.”

“Alright,” the Agent nods, “What is it?”

“Quite simple,” he chuckles, “Answer a few questions and if you get them right, you get to move on.”

“Questions about what?” the Agent’s eyes narrow, her mind already getting ready for some engineering questions that he is bound to ask.

“Let’s see how much of a pilot is left in you shall we?” he locks his eye on the Agent’s before asking the first question, “What was the Royal Air Force’s main fighter at the beginning of the millennium?”

“Hahaha,” Rogue laughs, “And here I thought you will make this difficult. It was Eurofighter Typhoon.”

“Correct, but can you name at least two more nations that used it?” the Viking runs his hand over his beard.

“C’mon at least step it up a bit,” the Agent teases, then ticks off on her fingers, “Germany, Italy, Spain, Austria, and few others.”

“Calm down,” the Viking waves his hand and pours himself another drink, “This was only a warm-up.” an empty glass sliding at him when he finished. When he looks at the Agent she nods so he pours it for her too and slides it back across the table. They down the drinks and exhale, then Viking asks “Can you name the plane you flew last?”

The Agent’s face gets serious when she hears his question, “You joking right now?” and she glares at him with narrowed eyes. She clenches her fists and the glass she held in her cybernetic arm shatters. “It. Was. Slipstream.” she slowly hisses through her teeth, fighting hard to not let her anger boil over, when the Viking nods at her question.

“How was it?” the Viking asks, noticing how much the Agent is struggling to stay calm, “How was it, flying it?”

Remembering that brightens the Agent’s face in a moment and a face wide smile replaces her grimace of pain and struggle, “Oh. That part was absolutely amazing!” she leans her elbow on the table and supports her chin, “She was so beautiful piercing the sky like an arrow and she behaved as I asked her too.” she imitates a plane with her other hand and shows few maneuvers, explaining with joy how she pulled each one off. 

In the meantime, the Viking pulled another glass from somewhere and poured another drink for himself and the Agent, “You pass,” he tells her and slides it across the table for the Agent to catch it, which she does. He lifts his glass and waits for the Agent to do the same, “Remember the good moments too. Not just the bad ones.” 

Realizing what he just did, she nods and they cheer then down their drinks before she gets from her seat, “Thank you, Torbjorn.” she thanks him over her shoulder when she turned to continue her mission. 

“You’re more than welcome Rogue,” he nods, still sitting at the table, “Now go and get your girl back.” he cheers her on.

“Planning to do just that.” the Agent grins over her shoulder, nodding when she reached the doors then walks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't remember a good song for Torb to sing while working so I went with this one hehe.


	6. The Huntress hunts her prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Garden, the Agent runs into a highly skilled Huntress that is rumored to have succeeded in her every hunt. Can the Agent prevail?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit on the short side but should be okay anyway.

The Agent walked through a dark corridor when a cold breeze of Octobers night tickles her face. She follows it and reaches an outdoor garden. Barely stepping outside the wind carried an echoed voice to her ears, “Step into my parlor, said the Huntress to her prey.” 

The Agent chuckles, recognizing the voice, ‘ _So, they got you to play this game too, huh Ame?_ ’ she thinks and starts running deeper into the garden. Bullets start whizzing pass her as she zigzags between the trees and tries to find her perch. “And here I thought you were a good shot!” she shouts in tease from behind her current cover. The next bullet clips one of her spikes of hair and takes the tip of it off and the Agent ducks lower behind the cover, “Ups.” regretting her tease immediately.

“Perhaps I was missing on purpose?” the Huntress purrs from her perch then shots her grapple and move to a new one.

“Nah, love,” the Agent runs out of the cover and blinks to a new one, “You like me too much,” then changes position again, “to shot me for real.” closing on the Huntress who is playing right into her hands. As soon as she spoke the Agent’s cyber-sensors picked it up and locked on her.

“Mmm,” the Huntress hums, scanning the forest below with her scope of any sings of the Agent, “perhaps you are right. But I know your weakness.” She grins as she locks on a shape she spotted hiding behind a tree.

But the shape the Huntress was tracking wasn’t the Agent and she sneaks up the tree behind her, gently running her palm over the Huntresses behind. “Tracer had a weakness,” she purrs into the Huntresses ear when she leaned over her. “I don’t.” she quips and spanks the Huntress then jumps to a branch above, predicting correctly that she will roll over and follow it with a kick.

“Foolish girl,” the Huntress hisses locking eyes with the Agent, but there is no real fire behind her words and is more a playful comment than anything else.

“Round two? Or,” the Agent asks tilting her head before swinging around the trunk and lands behind the Huntress again, “do we wrap this up and,” and hugs her around her waist with one hand while the other caressed the outside of her thigh, “do we spend the rest of the time more productively?” she then gently blows at the nape of the Huntresses neck.

“Nothing I would like more, chérie,” the Huntress leans into the Agents caress, when her blowing into her nape sent pleasant jolts down her spine, “But I must decline as you must save your princess.” She unwraps herself from the Agents arms and turns around to look at her.

“Awww, love,” the Agent mocks being disappointed, “Don’t be like that.”

The Huntress cups the Agent’s cheek caresses it with her thumb then leans closer and plants a kiss on her forehead, “For luck.” She tells her as she straightens and sees a bright smile on the Agent’s face. “Now go,” She tells her and points towards the doors the Agent used to come here, “Save the one who gave you her whole heart.”

“Okay, Ame,” the Agent nods, “but don’t forget that you are someone special to us both too.” and jumps off the tree when Amélie smiles in response. A couple of blinks and she is back inside leaving the Huntress alone on her branch.

“I know, chérie. I know.” She tells to empty air, gazing at the full moon and both, her chest and her smile wearing face feel warmer than they normally are.


	7. The Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Agent finally faces the Witch. But she has a little surprise in store for the Agent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to end this side story in style. Probably could have done it better but it is what it is. Hope you like it.  
> The main story will continue on Monday. Thank you for reading and for the kudos.

“She is coming,” the Witch turned to look at the soon to be Servant, “Are you ready?”

“I am,” she smiled and nodded when she fastened the last of her belts on her costume then outstretched her arms, “How do I look?”

“You will knock her on her ass.” the Witch compliments her outfit, “Now go,” then pushes her towards the balcony they decorated in a similar style that Emily costume is. 

Emily barely manages to hide out of sight when the Agent reaches the doors leading into the very heart of the Witch’s Cove. The Bewitched med bay. She bangs on the doors, “Open up or do I need to set one of my bombs on demolition?” The doors slide open but when the Agent enters she can’t see the Witch anywhere. She slowly walks deeper inside, scanning the room for any signs of her. Something glints to her right and she jumps out of the way when the Witch comes flying on her wings. Their light illuminating the whole room. The Agent pulls out her pistols and aim at her but gets surprised when the Witch knocks them out of her hands so fast she didn’t even have time to react. “Woah!” she quips and blinks across the room, “Since when are you that fast?”

“I’m not, hi hi hi,” the Witch giggles and shots a wink towards the ceiling. “But you won’t need them anymore. I just want to talk for a bit.”

The Agent notices the wink and tracks it. She finds a well-hidden Genji, holding himself up on the ceiling. “Sneaky git.” she chuckles then pulls out one of her bombs and keeping it disarmed, she throws it at him. It sticks right on his torso.

“What?!” he jumps down, trying to get the bomb off his chest, but the Agent modified that part as well. Unless she personally pulls it off, you are not getting it off. “Get it off! Get it off!” he panics when he can’t pull it off, even when uses his wakizashi to peel it off.

Seeing him so panicky, the Agent can’t help herself but laugh and is joined by the Witch. They both laugh at the poor flailing Genji who is still struggling with the bomb on his chest, still failing to notice that is not even armed. The Agent has mercy on him and walks towards him. “Stop.” she grabs him by his arm, “Here,” and grabs the bomb that now comes off with ease, “before you start stabbing yourself just to get a disarmed bomb off.” She laughs and stores the bomb back in her pack below the back part of the accelerator.

“Thank you.” He thanks her but then remembers something she just said, “Wait. It wasn’t armed?”

“Nah, you dummy,” the Agent waves him off, “I would never stick an armed one on a friend,” then she remembers something, “Although, I just did it on Rein.” Seeing the Witch’s eyes go wide, she quickly adds, “I dialed down the power so it never got through his armor.” and shrugs, “He did feel it though.”

“Okay, that’s it for me. I’m out.” Genji says his goodbye’s and leaves the room, leaving the Agent and the Witch to talk in private.

“Can I please call you Lena just for now?” the Witch asks when she looks at the Agent after they said goodbye to Genji.

After taking a deep breath with eyes closed, Rogue slowly opens them and looks at Angela, “Just for now.”

“Gut.” Angela nods and takes off her hat and leans her broom on the wall, “Then Lena, how are you? I mean that both as a doctor and as a friend.”

Rogue leans against the wall and crosses her arms, “If I’m honest,” she looks at Angela beneath her brow, “after this little game, a bit better. I didn’t realize it, but it would seem I forgot a bit that about you guys to lean on if I needed help or just someone to talk to.” She pauses to let Angela respond.

“Go on,” she doesn’t let her wait for long.

“I was and still am so angry all the time. And it was so ever since Slipstream but until Talon got to me, I managed to keep it down. Deep down. But when those bastards started to press my buttons, I just,” she clenches her fists and grimaces, “It just all came out. And now I don’t even want to keep it down anymore.”

“While it is good to not keep your emotions under wraps, why anger and why do you choose to let it guide your actions?” Angela asks a professional question but her voice is nothing but gentle and almost motherly.

“Why anger specifically I can’t really explain either, but as to why I let it fly,” she looks up back at Angela from her fists and grins, “It’s because I’m sharper, faster, stronger when I do.”

“Mmm,” Angela hums then asks, “Do you think you will be able to keep it under control once your list is ticked off completely?”

“Yeah,” Rogue smiles and it’s one of her cheerful smiles, “That’s why I’m Rogue now and when I’m done, I’m bringing Lena back. Right along with Tracer.”

Angela walks closer and hugs her, “Make sure you do.”

“Will do Angie, will do.” She hugs her back, then when they separate she points her index finger at her, and asks with narrowed eyes and mocked angry face, “Now, where is my girlfriend?”

Angela dons her hat back and grabs her broom, “You did well young one,” she gets into her character, “But the curse I placed upon your girlfriend is yet to be lifted. But you earned the right to attempt to lift it.” She points towards the balcony with her arm and when Rogue turns to looks she sees someone leaning on the fence, showing them their back.

Rogue walks towards the doors and when she opens them the balcony lights up with many dim lights that illuminate the figure she saw from inside in a gentle light. “Em, love, is that you?” she calls as she slowly walks toward it. 

“Yes, sweetie,” Emily nods, then turns to look at Rogue, “It’s me.”

“Wow!” Rogue’s eyes go wide from amazement and she forgets to breathe for a second when she takes Emily’s outfit in. She dressed up as an elven princess. Her red hair braided into one big braid, decorated by many glitters and decorative pearls. She is dressed in a one-piece light blue dress that has pointy ends in the front and at the back but leaves most of her thighs exposed. She pulled a vest sized veil over it that has embedded pearls in it. On her feet, she wears sandals that tie on with long strings that reach halfway up her calf. And the lighting and the full moon only add to how beautiful Emily looks. “You look amazing, love.” Rogue comments when her brain begins to function again and jumps to her girlfriend hugging her. “I love you.” She adds when she nuzzles into her neck.

“Love you too.” Emily returns the hug and gently squeezes.

“Hey, love,” Rogue hums into Emily while enjoying the hug, “Any ideas of how to lift the curse?”

“Hmm,” Emily hums, then leans away but keeps holding Rogue around her waist, “No,” she shakes her head, then looks upwards, thinking out loud, “but in those old stories dad used to tell they always had this particular way of lifting evil curses.” When she looks back down at Rogue she smirks and twitches her brows.

“I might know what you mean,” Rogue smirks back, but looks away as if trying to figure a different way, “Could be wrong though.”

“Oh, come here, you.” Emily has had it with Rogue's teasing and grabs the back of her head and they lock lips. 

At first just a contact, then it moves to a full-on frenching and somewhere mid that they hear Rein thunder, “And the Witch’s curse was lifted. Our young hero successfully saving her sweetheart.” 

Fareeha, Ana, Winston, Brigitte, Torbjorn, Jesse, Angela, Genji and Jack who also gathered there start to applaud along with Reinhardt but, “Mmm, Em, mmm,” Rogue hums, trying to separate to stop the applause. The ex-Talon trio decided to watch from afar. After a bit more struggling she succeeds and turns to the others right away, “Stop, wait for a bit with that.” They stop but look at her with questioning looks. Rogue completely separates from Emily and takes a step back. She takes a deep breath and shakes her arms, “Come on, Rogue.” She is trying to gather the courage for what she plans to do next. She starts bouncing on her feet, circling her head. “Bloody ‘ell, get it together!” she slaps herself, “You flew fighter jets on the front line, you can do this too.”

Emily who watched silently until now is starting to get worried at how Rogue is behaving, “Hey Rogue, you okay?”

“Yeah,” she nods with a face wide smile, “Yeah, I’m great, just need a minute here.” After taking a few more deep breaths, she reaches into her pack where her bombs are stored but pulls out a small black box, “Okay, here I go.” She then kneels in front of Emily and opens the box showing the content of it to her, “Emily, love of my life. Will you marry me?”

Emily's eyes go wide when she hears what Rogue asked her and sees the ring in the box. She covers her mouth with her hands, eyes tearing up, but only one response comes to her mind and she nods her head again and again, “Yes, Lena, Rogue, Tracer or whatever the bloody ‘ell you want to call yourself, I will marry you!” and shows Rogue her left hand so she puts the ring on her finger then when she stands up they kiss and hug at the same time. This time the gang that gathered on the balcony applauds even louder and shouts of congratulations echo across the Watchpoint. When Emily and Rogue end their kiss and hug and turn to look at the others, both with tears in their eyes but face wide smiles, Rogue bends her knees and jumps, shouting on top of her lungs, “She said YES!!!”


End file.
